In many applications, it is desirable to provide a source of oscillation such as a voltage controlled oscillator that can operate at low power levels and with sufficient tuning range to cover an entire radio band (e.g., from 2.4 gigahertz (GHz) to 2.5 GHz) across all process and temperature corners. However there are tradeoffs between providing desired phase noise performance while being optimized for power that current techniques do not sufficiently address.